<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King and Lionheart by Whiskerin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660710">King and Lionheart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskerin/pseuds/Whiskerin'>Whiskerin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Homoerotic Sparring, M/M, Middle Ages, Mutual Pining, Pining, Royalty, Wounds Tending, prince/knight dynamics, there might be some historical inaccuracies so i apologize in advance lmao, yes its just them pining all the time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskerin/pseuds/Whiskerin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Milo of Vestia has everything a boy his age could wish for: a beautiful palace, a flourishing kingdom, loving parents and toys aplenty. But one thing is lacking in his life, and that is the presence of a real friend by his side. When a little boy with snow-like hair is entrusted to the royal consorts, Milo is drawn to him like a moth to a flame. What he doesn't know, is that their budding relationship will take them somewhere far- farther than he could have ever imagined.</p><p>Or,</p><p>A young prince with a golden heart meets a shy kid who loves dragons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milo/Jensen, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 👑 - It's A Long Way Forward, So Trust In Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'alls! This is a little story I've been writing for myself because I love these kids and they deserve to have a happy life, but then I thought... why not post it here? Maybe someone else will enjoy it too :^)<br/>(Disclaimer: the story is set in the middle ages but not everything is historically accurate, and there may be some fantasy elements added in later on. I did some research but I didn't want to spend days making sure everything made sense so you get it as it is lmaO)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for meeting us."</p><p>"The pleasure is ours."</p><p>A little head peeks from a column of the grand staircase, more curious than shy, if anything. The kid's rich brown hair is not the best kind of camouflage against the pale marble surface, but the young prince doesn't need to know that the four adults are just pretending not to see him. </p><p>He spies on the little group that's making small talk in the palace's hall. He can't possibly find a reason to be interested in what they're saying- instead he focuses on the little boy who's been catching his attention ever since he stepped in with his parents.</p><p>The prince thinks about how he's never seen a child that small- or any child at all. His only friends have always been his caretaker Joanna, unending piles of toys and huge corridors that always seem to stretch to infinity. He is never allowed outside on his own to befriend the kids in town, and the youngest court member is at least double his age, so he hasn't had much luck so far. </p><p>Until now.</p><p>This is the first time the little prince might meet someone that isn't tall and intimidating and always trying to teach him how to read or write. He's intrigued. He leans forward a bit more, balancing on his tiptoes over the highest step of the staircase to get a better view. He stares at the group for a while, but nothing interesting happens- until the small kid lifts his head to look at him, and the prince is startled. He almost loses his grip on the parapet, but luckily manages to catch himself at the very last moment. </p><p>They stare at each other for a while. The prince's tummy feels a little funny as he hugs the column for support, puffy cheek pressed against the cold marble. While everything about the other boy is absolutely ordinary, his white hair is what stands out the most to him. So strange, and so long, snowy locks brushing against his cheeks. The little prince finds it funny, because it makes him look like a girl. </p><p>Oh, maybe it's a girl. </p><p>He really can't tell.</p><p>"Milo! Come greet our guests."</p><p>His father's voice booms through the hall, echoing off the walls like gentle thunder. Milo jumps and leaves his precious hiding spot to tumble down the staircase, barely managing to make it down in one piece. He's excited about the invitation- in absence of other boys his age, he's always liked making friends with his parents' friends. Once he's reached the group he puffs out his chest and stands stiff in the uncomfortable position his mother always urges him to keep. </p><p>The white kid hides further behind velvet-clad legs when he sees Milo from up close. Milo stares at him curiously, stretching his neck to get a better look.</p><p>"Ah! There you are, you little rascal."</p><p>The king of Vestia greets Milo with a vigorous hair ruffle that has his already untamed mane stick out in every direction. Milo lets out a little scream as he tries to avoid his father's hand, but their fight is shortly cut off by his mother's subtle warning cough. The prince immediately straightens his back and offers the foreigners a polite smile, eyeing the trio of newcomers from that new point of view.</p><p>"Milo, meet our court diplomats- and our friends." The king says amicably. "They are going to be our guests for a few days, and we will then host their son as they travel out of the country. I want you to be nice to them, alright?"</p><p>"And to behave as a prince should." His mother adds sternly. </p><p>Milo nods enthusiastically, his mood not tampered in the slightest by the queen's severe comments. He spreads his little fingers as wide as he can and gives the newcomers a big, big grin.</p><p>"Hello!"</p><p>The woman who smiles first has pretty white hair just like the small boy's, neatly braided and gathered on the back of her head. She makes a little curtsy and the gesture is mirrored by Milo, who always does that out of habit and strict etiquette education.</p><p>"Hello to you, little one. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."</p><p>"Me too!"</p><p>"Ah, the young prince!" The man pipes in with a friendly eyebrow lift and a quick bow. "You've grown so much since I last saw you. How old is he now, Your Majesty?"</p><p>"Twenty-three!" Milo replies mischievously, and giggles when the king shakes his head in fond resignation.</p><p>"Don't listen to him, he's going to be ten the next Third Midsummer. And please," He then adds, "just call me Raymond. We've been friends for years, now."</p><p>"No can do, Your Majesty." The man smiles. "Old habits die hard."</p><p>"What a delight." The white haired woman says as she eyes Milo, somewhat dreamily. "Our Jensen was born in Second Yule, he recently turned eight."</p><p>The king nods, rubbing Milo's back soothingly. Milo leans against it, immensely enjoying the attention.</p><p>"If I recall correctly, the last time you brought him along he was asleep in his cradle the whole time."</p><p>"He sure was!" The man laughs jovially, "He still likes to sleep a lot, I hope it won't be a problem when he will be in your care." </p><p>"Not in the slightest." The queen says. "Milo is an oversleeper too, I'm sure they'll make very good friends."</p><p>Milo is sure about that too. He's exceptionally good at making friends: every guard in the castle likes him, and he's easily conquered the loyalty of every stuffed animal he owns within the first five minutes in his grasp. As new as that situation is for him, Milo is thrilled to take on that challenge. A boy about his age shouldn't be a problem for someone like him, and if everything goes smoothly he'll have a new playmate in no time.</p><p>Or so he thinks.</p><p>The young prince finds out very soon about the hardships of getting to know someone for the first time. The nice couple departs for their mission six days after and leave their son to the royal consorts. Milo's efforts to make contact are just as gigantic as the pale boy's ability to hide in the smallest nooks and corners of the palace. </p><p>Who knew making real friends was just like playing hide and seek? Milo is grumpy for the whole afternoon after his realization, and needs to be bribed back to his princely routine with a slice of apple pie, or maybe three.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Milo honey you've got a big storm coming</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 👑 - And The Words They Escape Me, But I'm Full Of Dumb Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Milo learns Jen's name the day he saves his life.<br/>
<br/>
It's the first time their interactions stretch beyond the usual one-sided conversations that are Milo's specialty, or the long chases around the castle when Jen doesn't want to be found, which is often. Joanna has gotten a special permission from the king to bring the kids along as she does her errands: Raymond says it might be good for Jen, who's been distant and shy with everyone ever since his parents' departure.<br/>
<br/>
Milo surely doesn't mind the company, even if all he can see is Jen's little shoes tapping on the stone pathway as Joanna holds each of their hands in her own, walking between them. Not the most engaging kind of company either, but he'll take it.<br/>
<br/>
The prince has always loved visiting the marketplace with Joanna, on the rare occasions he's allowed to visit the outside world under her surveillance. Milo likes the bright colors and the strong smells and the the food he can longingly stare at but never eat- but what he loves the most is spending time with Joanna, who cares for him like a second mother. Not that Milo likes his real mother any less, but the queen is always busy, and Joanna has long taken the place of his main maternal figure: teaching the young prince the history of their kingdom, scolding him when he misbehaves, and tucking him in at night ever since he was born.<br/>
<br/>
Joanna is strict yet gentle, even in her way of taking the children along for their stroll. She holds each of their hands firmly as they walk so they can't wander off on their own, always making sure they're around when she stops by a stall to buy fabric or writing utensils for Milo's education. During those brief breaks Milo often catches Jen sneaking glances at him, but the white boy always looks away quickly before the prince can even hope to exchange a few words.<br/>
<br/>
A red dragon puppet is held flush against Jen's chest, the little kid's chin shyly sinking into its spiky head. He looks at Milo from a distance, avoiding him everytime the prince tries to get closer. It's a bit disappointing, especially when Milo does his best to give Jen the brightest smiles he has, and Jen just shuffles away. Milo is nothing but a knucklehead, though, and he keeps trying, and trying, and trying throughout the morning. They end up running in circles around Joanna, who manages to break them off with a warning glare and a firm grip on each of their hands.<br/>
<br/>
As Joanna taught Milo just a few days before, their kingdom is crossed by a long road that goes from the east to the west and splits the entire town in half. Milo's only ever seen it in books, but now he can finally gaze upon the great pathway up close: it's wide and crowded, alive with marching guards and trotting horses and busy messengers running back and forth. It's a bit scary as well, like a monster that could eat you whole if you get too reckless. Milo doesn't like that thought: he steps closer to Joanna, who squeezes his hand reassuringly. He wonders if Jen is feeling anxious as well.<br/>
<br/>
"Stay close to me, boys." She says. "We're walking to the other side."<br/>
<br/>
Their pace is a bit quicker than usual as they cross the vast road. Milo unconsciously holds his breath the whole time, warily eyeing the saddled horses that are waiting for their turn, until they step safely on the opposite side of the pathway. He lets it out at once in a big huff. Joanna momentarily lets the boys go to place her heavy bags on the ground, and Milo wipes his slightly sweaty hand on his coat, looking at the crowd of bystanders that has gathered around them.<br/>
<br/>
The boisterous clattering of metal-covered hooves and carriages wheels resume shortly after they leave the road behind, loud and overwhelming. Milo is glad they don't have to go back and across it anytime soon.<br/>
<br/>
The prince glances past his caretaker's shins, looking for short legs and a dangling stuffed dragon. He feels his stomach drop when the only pair of shoes he sees are Joanna's heels. He steps forward to check her left flank.<br/>
<br/>
Jen is nowhere to be seen.<br/>
<br/>
Milo suddenly feels dizzy, as if his heart doesn't remember how it's supposed to be working anymore. He shoots a fidgety glance at Joanna, trying to see if she noticed the disappearance of the younger boy, but she's still busy massaging her aching shoulders. Milo turns to the big road quickly, skin buzzing with something akin to lightning. A careless horse rider sprints past him at a hair's breadth, sending his mane flying in every direction.<br/>
<br/>
Spotting a white haired kid is easy, even through an ocean of people pouring out like waves across the pavement. They block out a good part of the short prince's vision, but he sees him. Jen is heading back to the middle of the road, unaware of anything that isn't his dragon puppet sadly waiting to be picked up from the dirty pathway. He walks quickly, determined, as if he's pacing down the deserted palace halls and not through a potentially deadly situation.<br/>
<br/>
Milo watches with dread as a coach zooms dangerously close to Jen, who's now picked up his dragon and is holding it against his chest as if to protect it. It seems he's just now realized the situation he's in: he looks around frantically, making the smallest steps to go back to Milo and Joanna, but everytime his foot slips forward his path is abruptly cut by a running wagon. Milo catches his terrified gaze from across the street, silently asking for help- and in that very moment, he knows what he has to do.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Milo!"</em><br/>
<br/>
Joanna's frightened scream reaches Milo's ears right after he sets off, running towards Jen as soon as another carriage zips past him and clears the way. He doesn't think, he just needs to keep Jen safe. There he is. He lunges and grabs Jen's arm, yanking him back right as two horses stomp on the spot Jen was standing in just a second before. Milo risks getting trampled himself a few times on his way back but luckily Jen hasn't ran off that far, and soon enough the kids fall into Joanna's trembling arms, out of danger and miraculously alive.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"What were you two thinking?"</em> Joanna cries out, her voice slightly because of the shock. "I thought I'd lost you! Don't you ever do that again, did you hear me? Never again!"<br/>
<br/>
The boys are held against Joanna's chest as she rants and scolds them and tries to calm down, resting their chins on each of her shoulders. She's very angry and probably really scared as well, but the relief is crystal clear in her voice. Milo feels a bit guilty about it. He doesn't like making Joanna upset, but he doesn't regret what he's done to help Jen.<br/>
<br/>
Milo glances at Jen from over Joanna's shoulder, and he finds that the younger boy is already staring at him. He looks like a frightened little bird: his whole body is trembling and his dark eyes are even darker now that they're wide with panic. Milo's heart is still running like a horse-driven carriage but he manages to give him a little grin nonetheless, because he's just learned he can't stand seeing Jen frozen with fear. He will do anything not to see that look on his face again. So he smiles.<br/>
<br/>
"Jen." Milo says, his words barely making it through Joanna's worried ramblings. He realizes he never said Jen's name out loud before, always too busy trying to befriend him and chase him around the castle. He can't believe he forgot something so important. "It's okay."<br/>
<br/>
Jen gulps slowly. He still looks terrified, but manages to give Milo the smallest nod of acknowledgement.<br/>
<br/>
It's the first time he doesn't flee from Milo. The prince's smile grows wider.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be more careful Jen &gt;:(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ⚔️ - To Be Young As The Morning And Old As The Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though the weather is getting warmer by the day, Jen feels frozen cold as Joanna tells the king what happened at the marketplace in meticulous detail.<br/>
<br/>
He's been feeling miserable, alone and confused ever since his parents left him in the hands of total strangers. He's been told many times the king and queen are friends who can be trusted, but he was still thrown in a foreign environment against his better judgement. He deeply despises having the palace's gazes on him all the time- and besides, the stubborn prince never left him truly alone. Another good reason for Jen to spend the days hiding in a cupboard like he's done so far.<br/>
<br/>
As if that wasn't enough already, Jen got in trouble for saving Cori after he accidentally dropped her while crossing the big road. Cori has been his faithful companion for as long as he can remember, and watching her disappear among the crowd was really scary. Not as scary as going back to Joanna was, though. The prince's strong grip on his arm as he dragged him to safety is the one vivid image among blurry memories. Jen isn't sure what he would have done if Milo wasn't there to save him.</p><p>Everything made sudden sense when the world was loud and chaotic in Joanna's arms, and the prince shone clarity in it as he called Jen's name over the woman's shoulder. In that moment, to Jen's restless eyes, Milo stopped being the annoying prince who shamelessly bothered him all the time and became the bearer of a lingering feeling that spoke to Jen,<br/>
<br/>
<em>You owe him your life.</em><br/>
<br/>
Jen unconsciously looks around for Cori, saddening when he remembers she's getting the cleaning treatment she deserves elsewhere. It took Joanna quite a lot of convincing to have Jen let go of his favourite puppet, but she succeeded when she reassured him they'd just briefly wash her to get rid of the dirt. Jen pictures her in his mind, and the vision brings a tiny smile to his face: his red dragon friend hanging from a clothesline, flying in the wind, finally clean and free.<br/>
<br/>
"Jen."<br/>
<br/>
The little boy's heart jumps in his throat as king Raymond addresses him out of the blue. He feels panic rising in his stomach because, for a moment, he forgot all about the situation he's in. Happy images of a happy Cori are banished from his mind as quickly as blown-upon smoke. Raymond is staring at him, comfortably sitting in his throne. Is he angry like Joanna was? Did Jen do a really bad thing? What if he can't stay at the palace anymore? What if his parents don't want him back?</p><p>Jen fidgets nervously as he stands before the king, not a single word coming out of his mouth, paralyzed. Joanna stands beside him with a hand on his shoulder while Milo lingers beside his father's throne, shooting worried glances between the two.<br/>
<br/>
"Can I ask you a few questions, Jen?" Raymond says as gently as he can.</p><p>Jen looks up at the king, tall and imposing, just like a mountain. His tongue feels suddenly very dry. Both Milo and Joanna are staring at him, waiting for him to answer. Jen is so terrified he can't even bring himself to shake his head. Oh, if only Cori was there...</p><p>The king finally understands they won't get much talking done like that. He moves next to Jen, sitting on the last step of the throne pedestal slowly, trying not to scare him off. The small boy wrings his hands anxiously in his lap, thinking he must have done something real bad to have a ruler leave his throne to sit on the ground- but he soon finds out that Raymond isn't a king who minds about such trivial things. The man gives Jen a warm smile and smooths the fabric of his pants, letting his legs stretch over a few steps<br/>
<br/>
"Can I sit here with you?<br/>
<br/>
Jen stays silent, shocked that a ruler would sit on the floor like that. Raymond chuckles at his dumbfounded expression.<br/>
<br/>
"You can say yes or no with your head, if you prefer."<br/>
<br/>
Oh, that's better. Jen timidly nods. He sits down as well when Raymond gestures him to and he hugs his knees as a substitute for the missing Cori. He misses her so much. He hopes she comes back soon.<br/>
<br/>
Joanna lifts a finger. "Your Majesty, if I may, the floor might not be the cleanest-"<br/>
<br/>
"It's fine!" The king interrupts her with a dismissive hand gesture and a warm smile, "We'll be okay. You can go back to your chores, maybe check on Jen's stuffed friend- and bring Milo with you. I recon he still has some studying to do, doesn't he?"<br/>
<br/>
Raymond's request is met with a dutiful bow from Joanna and a loud groan from Milo, who flails and kicks around until the woman manages to grab him by an ear and drag him out of there. The king waits until they disappear from the throne room before going back to Jen, who's even more tense now that it's just the two of them.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't worry, little one, you're safe here. And Joanna will be back with your dragon in no time."<br/>
<br/>
Jen perks up a little at that. He peeks at the king from behind bony knees.<br/>
<br/>
"C… Cori." He whispers.<br/>
<br/>
The king smiles softly, unbelieving a child that shy can be that cute.<br/>
<br/>
"Cori? Is that your dragon's name?"<br/>
<br/>
Jen nods twice now. It's always easier to talk about Cori when he's nervous.<br/>
<br/>
"Mom gave her to me. Cori keeps me company when mom is far."<br/>
<br/>
Raymond leans back on the stairs, a fond grin playing on his lips. "Your mom has always been a good person. I'm glad she gave you a friend."<br/>
<br/>
A nod.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you miss your parents, Jen?"<br/>
<br/>
Another nod.<br/>
<br/>
The king hums.<br/>
<br/>
"I got a letter from them just yesterday, they said they'll be back soon. I promise." He eyes the little kid, who's gone back to looking a bit sad. "Are you feeling out of place, here?"<br/>
<br/>
"I… hide." Jen says timidly, thinking hard about how to say what he wants to say. "All day. Milo is always going after me… I don't want to talk to him."<br/>
<br/>
Raymond barks out a laugh. "Yes, my son is a bit of a whirlwind at times, but he means good. He helped you greatly today, yes?"<br/>
<br/>
Jen nods.<br/>
<br/>
A thoughtful pause hangs in the air between them. There's a shuffling of clothes as the king repositions himself, this time facing Jen directly.<br/>
<br/>
"Would you like to learn something new, Jen?" He asks him, "Something that could make your stay in the palace a bit easier. It could make you stronger as well."<br/>
<br/>
Stronger? Jen wriggles his toes inside his shoes, unsure. He shoots the king a confused look, silently asking for further explanations.<br/>
<br/>
"What I'm trying to say, is… would you like to learn how to protect Milo?"<br/>
<br/>
Jen tilts his head. "How?"<br/>
<br/>
"Well, for starters… do you like knights?"<br/>
<br/>
In the bedtime stories his mother regularly reads him, knights always slay dragons, and Jen never understands why. Eventually, he has come to the most logical conclusion. This time his answer is immediate and blunt.<br/>
<br/>
"No. I want to be a dragon."<br/>
<br/>
Raymond chuckles, endeared by the little boy's unexpected determination when it comes to mythical creatures.<br/>
<br/>
"That's a remarkable dream, one worth pursuing. But," He then says helpfully, "In the <em>rare</em> eventuality you can't be a dragon… I think becoming a knight could be good for you."<br/>
<br/>
Jen looks genuinely worried now. "Do I have to fight dragons if I say yes?"<br/>
<br/>
Raymond laughs again. "Not if you don't want to."<br/>
<br/>
"Then... What does a knight do?"<br/>
<br/>
Raymond taps his fingers on his chin, trying to explain it to Jen as simply as possible. "Let's see... Knights live to serve our kingdom. They start as a page, become a squire, and they're given the title at the age of twenty-one. They live within the palace barracks and help me and the queen in keeping our kingdom safe. They fight for our people's peace whenever needed. It's a very important job- essential, even."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh..."<br/>
<br/>
"It would be your duty and your honor. And if you were to become a knight," The king adds with a complice smile, "You could protect Milo, just like he protected you today."<br/>
<br/>
Some of the heaviness that's been weighting on Jen's heart since the accident is lifted. Something clicks inside him, and for the first time since he's been left on his own, Jen feels like he has found a purpose. It's true, he and Milo didn't talk much until now, but the young prince put himself at risk to save his life and didn't ask for anything in return. In that big, unwelcoming palace, Jen knows that if he can trust Milo, he can trust the king as well.<br/>
<br/>
The little boy gives his knees a squeeze and shoots Raymond an adamant look. His mind is made up now, it's all he can do to make things right.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Repay your debt. Protect Milo.</em><br/>
<br/>
Jen nods, once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jen is so baby I'm going to cry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ⚔️ - It's Your Pride That's Keeping Us Still So Far Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ouch- That hurts, you idiot!"<br/>
<br/>
"It's your fault! Be quiet!"<br/>
<br/>
Jen wants to beat up Milo so badly.<br/>
<br/>
But he has a feeling king Raymond would put him back on stables cleaning duty again if he starts threatening to ruin Milo's royal face with his fists, again. So Jen takes a deep breath and chews the inside of his cheek to drown little noises of discomfort, letting himself be medicated while trying his hardest not to deck the prince of Vestia in the face. <em>Again</em>.<br/>
<br/>
The lower side of Jen's torso was the unfortunate victim of a well-aimed blade strike. He's been training for over a year with other boys his age now, but he still makes occasional rookie mistakes that cost him both his pride and Milo's apprehension- and it infuriates him. Jen has gathered quite the collection of cuts and bruises over the last months, and everytime he tumbles in the palace hall with a bloodied hand pressed on a new wound Milo is already running off to grab herbs and gauzes, as if expecting it.<br/>
<br/>
To this day, Jen doesn't know how Milo does that. Call it intuition, call it sixth sense, call it Spying On Him From The Studyroom Windows- either way, it's remarkable. Jen wonders if Milo can see the future, sometimes.<br/>
<br/>
A grumble makes it past Jen's lips when Milo applies a particularly sticky medical ointment that makes his flesh burn. Milo's kneeling beside him so Jen lets his right arm rest on the prince's shoulder, mostly out of habit than a real need to keep the limb out of the way. Milo doesn't mind the contact- in fact, he shrugs Jen's forearm into a more comfortable position as he diligently works on the other boy's wound. Growing up together gifted them with that sort of physical intimacy, Jen being one of the few people allowed to touch the prince so casually and thus taking advantage of his privilege whenever he can.<br/>
<br/>
Milo's reaching out for clean bandages now. Wavy hair tickles Jen's bare forearm as he moves, dark and thick, an impressive evolution from his puerile mane. Milo is perpetually complaining about his hair growing too fast, about how he struggles to to keep it under control and how he wishes he had Jen's smooth locks instead. It's an amusing matter of pride for Jen, especially prominent whenever Milo's crown is scornfully spat back at him, no matter how hard he tries to stick it in.<br/>
<br/>
Sometimes it feels like they're little kids all over again.<br/>
<br/>
Jen winces when the prince presses a fresh gauze to his wound. He digs his fingertips into the back of Milo's neck, trying his best to bear it.<br/>
<br/>
"That stings." He complains, unhelpful.<br/>
<br/>
Milo's eyes fly up to meet Jen's, darkened under a knitted brow. Unbelievably so, after such a long permanence at the palace, Jen still hasn't gotten used to the unusual clash of color between the prince's azure eyes and his warm, tan skin. It often happens, and Jen wonders why. Part of him might constantly be surprised to remember ice colored irises don't necessarily belong to snobbish personalities- Milo is the living exception to the rule, after all.<br/>
<br/>
He is much less surprised to see the prince's scowl deepen. Jen instantly recognizes the defense mechanism Milo always relies on when things doesn't go his way: a frowny, childish pout that makes his whole face look like a dried out plum. Jen feels every inkling of energy being drained from his body.<br/>
<br/>
<em>How tiresome.<br/>
<br/>
</em>"You could have gone to the medical wing if you didn't want me to treat you." Milo says, surprisingly logically for a royal idiot like him.<br/>
<br/>
"Not the medical wing." Jen makes a face, stubborn. "It reeks."<br/>
<br/>
"Of what?"<br/>
<br/>
"Doctors."<br/>
<br/>
The prince snorts.<br/>
<br/>
"That doesn't make sense, but at the same time, it does."<br/>
<br/>
A complacent smile. "I know."<br/>
<br/>
"But <em>still</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Jen groans as Milo keeps pressing the matter at hand, unrelenting as ever. His eyes roll to the ceiling on their own. Lord forbid the prince let a conversation end without having his point made.<br/>
<br/>
Milo grabs longer gauzes from the medical equipment and starts wrapping Jen's stomach in a tight bandaging.<br/>
<br/>
"I only know so much about dressing wounds, Jen. A medic could-"<br/>
<br/>
"It's just a bruise." Jen says with a big sigh, keeping his arms up to let Milo do his thing. "I'll be fine if it's you."<br/>
<br/>
Milo's frown digs deeper into his princely features, but Jen's endured so many royal glares in the last eight years that he became quite immune to them. He turns his head to the bunch of bloody napkins gathered at his feet, short ponytail swaying around his head like a tiny flag. His gaze lingers over the gorey reminder of his own recklessness. He knows he should really be more careful out there, but he's never going to give Milo the satisfaction of being right.<br/>
<br/>
"It's not <em>just a bruise</em>," Milo roughly mimicks Jen's way of speaking and, in Jen's unbiased opinion, miserably fails. "Even a deadly wound would be <em>just a bruise</em> for you. <em>I'm</em> allowed to worry- You can't die before you become a knight! What am I supposed to do then, uh? Spend my life in the palace without you? Boring!"<br/>
<br/>
Sometimes, Jen thinks, being able to smack the prince of Vestia has its perks. This is one of those times. His hand comes in harsh contact with the back of Milo's head, quick and efficient. He talks over Milo's whine as if nothing happened, getting a not-so-little boost of satisfaction from that.<br/>
<br/>
"I won't die, you knucklehead." Jen says. "It's just sword training. Things get rough sometimes."<br/>
<br/>
"If you won't die, it will be because of <em>this</em>." Milo points at the finished bandaging, still aggravated because of Jen's hand assault but undeniably proud of his work. "Look at it, I'm a professional. And you're so mean to me!"<br/>
<br/>
Jen glances down, checking his newly gauze-wrapped stomach. The bandaging feels firm and comfortable, even when he tries bending his torso to test its durability. Milo is <em>really</em> good at playing medic- Jen is a little envious about it. The prince has always been a quick learner, but... Jen might purposefully withhold the praises and the compliments for a while. Milo's ego is big enough on its own, after all.<br/>
<br/>
He tries to bring the prince's attention elsewhere, throwing in a bit of teasing. Jen might not know a thing or two about medicine, but he sure is good at making the prince squirm.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you want me to remind you about the time I came back with a cut on my cheek and you freaked out because you never saw blood before?" He says. "And you almost fainted?"<br/>
<br/>
Milo tries to casually dismiss the embarrassing memory, but he's obviously embarrassed as he recalls what happened. Jen smirks. Checkmate.<br/>
<br/>
"That was two years ago-" The prince argues. "I've changed!"<br/>
<br/>
"You cried about it for three days, Milo."<br/>
<br/>
"Blood is scary! And it's supposed to stay <em>inside</em>."<br/>
<br/>
While Jen would love to spend the afternoon bickering with Milo, he knows he needs to keep his energy for training. His body is given a light stretch as he stands, careful not to reopen the wound.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you done whining?" He says, shooting the prince a vexed look, "Because I have to go."<br/>
<br/>
Milo stands up as well, and in less than a second he's towering over him. Jen can't stand it. No matter how much they've grown so far, no matter how much he eats and trains and spars, Jen is still nowhere close to get as tall as Milo. It's annoying, especially when you're a fifteen years old trying to do the best you can. He barely spares the prince an irritated glance, refusing to indulge him in what he knows is already a lost fight.<br/>
<br/>
Milo takes advantage of his height to flick a stray lock to the back of Jen's head. When Jen doesn't pull back, feet stubbornly planted into the carpet, Milo takes his time fixing his front bangs so that they rest behind each of Jen's ears. Jen hates having his hair tucked back like that, it makes his earlobes itch- but he lets Milo do his thing, carefully and methodically, until he's satisfied.<br/>
<br/>
The prince really has him wrapped around his finger.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't want you to get hurt." Milo says then, somewhat quiet. "You'll be bloody all over by the time you become a knight. I can't allow it."<br/>
<br/>
Jen's steel resolve wavers when Milo squeezes his forearm. He knows that. He also knows Milo can be overprotective at times, but Jen refuses to be pampered before he can personally ensure the prince's safety.<br/>
<br/>
He's quick to yank his arm back and pick up his vest. He needs to get out of there before he either loses their argument or his feelings get the upper hand. Both outcomes would be catastrophic.<br/>
<br/>
"I've been under Sir. Randall's guidance for seven years now, I know how to take care of myself. And," Jen says curtly, carefully adjusting the fabric against the bandaging. "I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you. Don't go around stealing my title, <em>princeling</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Milo's eyebrows reach his hairline, his mouth gaping at the belittling title his father always uses against him when they're joking around. He quickly recovers though, and a challenging smile curves his lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Once you're a knight, of course. But until then-" Milo digs his thumb into his chest and smiles wider. He's as bright as the sun. "You're stuck with me and my incomparable medical skills. <em>Squire</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Jen is not sure why, but he has a little trouble finding words for a second. Must be Milo's idiocy rubbing off on him, or maybe he's just being blinded by the intensity of his stupid grin. Jen turns around and quickly reaches the door, leaning on the wooden frame for a second to eye Milo from afar.<br/>
<br/>
"Just wait until I get my dubbing ceremony." He says. "Your boring crown will be nothing compared to my super cool armor."<br/>
<br/>
Milo is already ruffling his feathers, but Jen is out of the room before he has a chance to say anything. He paces down the hallway fast, trying to escape the prince's nagging, but Milo's voice reaches him nonetheless.<br/>
<br/>
"We will see about that!" He hears him yelling, startling a few servants who are carrying clean towels nearby.<br/>
<br/>
Jen smiles to himself, amused, but he doesn't stop walking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boys will be boys.........</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 👑 - Unaware I'm Tearing You Asunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The harsh night breeze whips Milo's cheeks as he circles the palace, unruly chunks of hair flying freely around his face. The prince sneaked out of his rooms easily but had a little difficulty evading the guards at the gates, so he had to take a little detour that sadly cost him his punctuality. His boots stomp noisily on the cobblestones path now, breaking the dainty silence of the night. Milo doesn't care about that. Everyone is usually fast asleep at such a late hour, anyway. He runs faster.<br/>
<br/>
Now, if the king and queen were to find out about their son's nighttime activities... Milo isn't sure they would approve, certainly not his mother. He can almost hear her, scolding him for sneaking out at night. But! His parents are too far in his mind to be a real source of concern, so Milo focuses on his breathing and the slight burn in his thighs as he sprints towards the training grounds, leaving his life at the palace behind.<br/>
<br/>
He reaches the stables in a matter of seconds and walks in quietly, trying not to scare the slumbering horses. Milo stares at them longingly as he treads past the sleepy animals, his fingers itching to give them a forbidden little scratch that would probably wake them up. That is unfair, those horses are so cute and he can't even pet them! But the prince can't stall anymore, he's already quite late. He remorseful zips past them, making a mental note to ask his dad if he can spend a little time in there the next day.<br/>
<br/>
At the far end of the stables is the wide outdoors arena where knights in training practice. Not even members of the royal family can cross the perimeter, it's a sacred place for warriors only. And yet those rules crumble to dust as Milo covers the ground under the moon's attentive gaze, pacing fast. That place always looks bigger when he stands in the middle of it, now eerily devoid of the telltale clamour of colliding weapons, the screaming and the shouting, the heavy pattern of footsteps.<br/>
<br/>
Milo owes that precious knowledge to the studyroom's window, which is conveniently (and miraculously) located right above the training grounds. That window is the main source of his daily entertainment, and the only reason Milo can face endless hours of politics lessons without, quite literally, dying of boredom. The view is just the best from up there. Milo has found a weird fascination in watching nameless boys spar, even if his staring is often interruped by a strict call back to reality from his current instructor and, whenever Joanna is teaching, an occasional, painful ear pull.<br/>
<br/>
Every punishment is worth it though, because Milo can see his hardworking best friend even when they're spending their days apart. Getting even as much as a smile out of Jen was a herculean task at the beginning, but the prince felt like his efforts were generously repaid when Jen cautiously waved back at him for the first time- that was a few years ago now, yet Milo remembers it clearly. That feeling of acknowledgement was as great and exhilarating as the painful bump that grew on Milo's head after Joanna smacked him with a parchment on court etiquette. Since then, every glance Milo can get out of a training Jen feels like a special little treat for his eyes only.<br/>
<br/>
The prince stops, checking his surroundings.<br/>
<br/>
Now, where in the world is <em>he?</em><br/>
<br/>
"Catch."<br/>
<br/>
Milo has barely a split second to turn and grab the wooden sword that's thrown at him from apparently nowhere. He fumbles with the training weapon as it slips from his hands, drawing embarrassingly wide arches into the air, but he eventually manages to get a solid grip. He lets out a triumphant noise, swinging the sword a few times as if he just didn't make a fool out of himself.<br/>
<br/>
"Ha! Gettin' better at this." Milo gloats. "You scared me, though. Where were you? I thought I was alone."<br/>
<br/>
The edge of another sword pierces through the darkness, followed by pale fingers tightly wrapped around the hilt. Jen slips out of the shadows like he's emerging from a dark liquid, his weapon up and pointed at Milo, sharp eyes locking on him over the dull blade. His focused irises are about the same color of the night, buried under a heavy frown. His mouth is pressed into a thin line and his face is tilted up, intimidating, still halfway obscured.<br/>
<br/>
The prince knows that look by now. Jen is enraged, and Milo can just hope his foul mood has nothing to do with him.<br/>
<br/>
He opens his mouth to say his prayers before the tempest hits, but Jen precedes him. His blunt, quiet question is louder than thunder.<br/>
<br/>
"Did anyone see you?"<br/>
<br/>
Milo groans. He <em>hates</em> when his friend is angry- that means Jen needs to be left alone for hours until he works it out by himself, and <em>that</em> means they can barely talk because Jen will be too insufferable and stubborn to see reason. But for the sake of that night's training (and his own safety), Milo tries to lift the spirits by doing what he does best- that is, being a charming idiot.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't worry, I was suuuper careful on my way here." The prince assures him, doing dramatic spy-like gestures just for the sake of it. "You should have seen me, sneaking around and stuff. I was <em>silent!</em> Like a shadow in the night- Agh!"<br/>
<br/>
The sword is smacked off his hands with an easy swing of Jen's wooden blade, along with the prince's short-lived attempt at brightening the situation. Milo grumbles something under his breath, but is quick to pick up the weapon. He doesn't want to be unarmed around Jen's mood swings, especially when Jen's sword is up and ready to strike.<br/>
<br/>
"That's not fair, I was talking!" The prince complains. "Seriously, what's with you today?"<br/>
<br/>
Jen takes another step forward. The pristine moonlight casts new shadows over his features, allowing Milo to finally notice the black eye. It's a nasty display, one that has Milo wince as if he's the one hurting. Purple bruises and reddened skin mix into a gruesome painting over Jen's pale complexion, going all around his eyelid and spreading out to his cheek as well. The swelling looks painful but Jen's eyes are piercing daggers, sending him a clear message.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Here's your answer.</em><br/>
<br/>
Milo's level of concern rises way too quickly. The way Jen is carrying himself, meeting his gaze through a pained yet dignified sort of defiance, is making him extremely uneasy. That expression doesn't belong to a sixteen years old boy, Milo thinks. The prince tries not to let the panic seep into his voice, but he's not sure he can fully keep his nerves under control.<br/>
<br/>
"What happened to you?"<br/>
<br/>
Jen's frown deepens. He scornfully turns his face away, hiding his bloody secret from Milo's knowing eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Nothing."<br/>
<br/>
A blatant lie.<br/>
<br/>
Thick worry coats the insides of Milo's throat as he speaks, turning his apprehension into something akin to anger. He can't overlook such a horrible thing, and Jen is a complete fool if he thinks he's gonna let it slide that easily.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Jen."</em><br/>
<br/>
The white haired boy wearily lowers his weapon an inch. He sounds tired, his voice drags heavily behind him like a mud trail.<br/>
<br/>
"Just spar with me, Milo." He says. "I need not to think for a while."<br/>
<br/>
"Is there something I can do for you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Not really."<br/>
<br/>
"But your eye-"<br/>
<br/>
Jen's head snaps back at that, a clear glint of displeasure in his eyes and a razor-sharp reply on the tip of his tongue.<br/>
<br/>
"If you came to pity me then I don't need you here."<br/>
<br/>
Milo knows Jen's words can be as piercing as an arrow sometimes, but taking his anger out on him is not fair- especially since Milo doesn't have an ounce of control over the situation and also has no idea about what is going on. The prince scoffs.<br/>
<br/>
"You're not making any sense." He retorts, trying to push some rationality into Jen's thick skull. "How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know what happened?"<br/>
<br/>
Jen shakes his head, visibly irked by Milo's rightful observation. "You're not supposed to be helping <em>me</em>, I should be the one-"<br/>
<br/>
"No matter, Jen!" Milo exclaims, carefully threading on that extremely thin-iced conversation of theirs. "You know you can tell me everything, we've been friends for <em>years</em>. Don't you trust me? Is that it?"<br/>
<br/>
Apparently, Jen doesn't care about Milo's good intentions. He looks at the prince defensively, seizing him up with a cold glare. "It was an accident. I can handle things on my own."<br/>
<br/>
Now that's the worst part about Jen. With him, it's always everything or nothing. The prince feels the weight of the sword in his hand, trying to come up with a decision that won't get the two of them in a bad argument. Eventually he decides that if he can't heal whatever's going on with Jen, he might as well try to break it.<br/>
<br/>
He braces for impact.<br/>
<br/>
"It seems to me that you obviously can't, since you got yourself a black eye and are here to whine about it."<br/>
<br/>
Jen is actually left speechless for a second, not expecting the easygoing prince to get back at him like that. He glowers at him darkly, and the brief spark of exhilaration coming from that comeback dies out as Milo starts regretting everything in his life that led him to that moment.<br/>
<br/>
"Shut it." Jen hisses.<br/>
<br/>
"You say you can do everything by yourself, you can do this and you can do that- and then you get in trouble and blame everything on me."<br/>
<br/>
"That's not true."<br/>
<br/>
"It is, it happens all the time! I want to support you, but you're making this impossibly hard."<br/>
<br/>
"I don't want to bother anyone with my problems."<br/>
<br/>
"You can bother <em>me</em>!"<br/>
<br/>
"I don't want to."<br/>
<br/>
"Then you're just a selfish-"<br/>
<br/>
Jen's lounge is lightning quick, aimed right at the middle of Milo's chest. The prince has no time to lift his own sword but manages to dodge the attack at the last second, eyeing the blade that flies past him at a dizzying speed. Those wooden edges couldn't possibly give him more than a few bruises, but he doesn't trust Jen to go easy on him. The sword retrats as swiftly as it came, leaving Milo's heart pounding fast.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Gods</em>, Jen, what's gotten into you?" He half-yells, immediately taking on a defensive stance because with Jen it's better safe than sorry. "Also, can you not kill me? Maybe? Thank you?"<br/>
<br/>
Jen lets his sword do the talking.<br/>
<br/>
No private instructor in the eighteen years of his life could have prepared Milo for the next flurry of strikes. The prince has been training with one for a while now, and Jen has been practicing with him every other night- but as good as Milo can be at sparring, Jen is and will always be one step ahead.<br/>
<br/>
It's thrilling, exciting even. Being a witness of Jen's incredible growth has always made Milo a little jealous, maybe a little proud too- but he sets those thoughts aside in order to hang in there until his furious friend cools down, for now.<br/>
<br/>
Jen fights beautifully. There's no other way to describe it, really. Milo always thought his friend was way too frail and timid to engage with such a hard training regime, but Jen's lithe figure and graceful determination have become the true essence of his ever-improving fighting skills. The shy kid who used to hold onto his dragon puppet for protection is long gone: every hit is sharp and precise, extraordinarily fast, this time fueled by Jen's bad mood. He swings his weapon aggressively, barely giving Milo the time to adjust to the dangerous dance.<br/>
<br/>
The prince uses both hands to keep his sword horizontal and parry a violent strike, pushing Jen back with all his might. Jen struggles when he has to counter Milo's bigger build, so he's quick to get himself out of the way and charge at him from a different angle. As Milo feels the first droplet of sweat run down the back of his neck, Jen puts some distance between them and talks. Along with words, he spits venom.<br/>
<br/>
"Stupid <em>Reiner</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Milo wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. Is that it? What is going on? Who is Reiner? He is so confused.<br/>
<br/>
"What?"<br/>
<br/>
Jen scoffs loudly.<br/>
<br/>
"The nosy fool."<br/>
<br/>
"What do you- <em>whoa</em> there!"<br/>
<br/>
Milo's question is, quite literally, cut in half by a vigorous swing of Jen's blade. So the white haired boy is still stuck in his circle of rage, huh. <em>Gods.<br/>
<br/>
</em>"He just needs to air his stupid mouth, doesn't he!" Jen groans as he strikes again, "Thinks he's so high and mighty when a squashed fly has way more dignity than him!"<br/>
<br/>
"I'll pretend to know what you're talking about- just don't impale me!"<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Ugh!"</em><br/>
<br/>
They spar, and spar.<br/>
<br/>
The moon has significantly shifted in position by the time the boys stop fighting- physically at least. Milo doesn't know how much it took to get there, but eventually Jen gets tired of the fast pace he's set and slows down, letting the both of them catch a good breath.<br/>
<br/>
"He hates my guts." He says.<br/>
<br/>
Milo's brain has trouble processing that. He's a simple guy. He doesn't even know who this Rainer is, but he surely doesn't like that kind of quarrel- not when his best friend is involved, not when Jen is looking at him like he wants to set everything ablaze.<br/>
<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
<br/>
"Because I'm friends with the prince, apparently."<br/>
<br/>
"So what? Why is that relevant?"<br/>
<br/>
Jen clicks his tongue before answering.<br/>
<br/>
"His parents are high-class merchants from the eastern lands of whatever. They offered a commercial partnership to your family in the past, but their request was turned down when Raymond was too busy taking care of me. So Reiner says he should be the one living in the palace, that your father never wanted me in the first place, that I'm not worthy of talking to the prince." He makes a sour face. "Was that enough for you or do I have to spell it out?"<br/>
<br/>
Milo is dumbfounded. Strangers abusing of his royal title to belittle others is something the prince has never liked, especially when that behaviour comes to harm his loved ones. Who does this Reiner thinks he is to talk ill about Jen like that? The prince can't just ignore it.<br/>
<br/>
"And why do you care? You know that is not true." Milo argues, vaguely irked. "You're dumber than I thought if you're believing-"<br/>
<br/>
Jen's sword moves on his own volition, effectively shutting down the prince's reply. Milo parries easily now, a loud <em>clang</em> exploding between their blades. Jen's movements are much more frantic and easier to read, his fury now aimed at something else- someone else. Milo finds little relief in it, but tries not to let his guard down too soon.<br/>
<br/>
"I know that he's right, Milo!" Jen cries out, the pauses between angry lounges growing shorter by the second, "I know I'm not supposed to live at the palace with all of you, but I don't need some holier-than-thou... Ugly... <em>Rat</em>! To remind me every damned day!"<br/>
<br/>
"That's stupid- Just ignore him!"<br/>
<br/>
"I can't!"<br/>
<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Because I don't belong here!"<br/>
<br/>
</em>Milo can't bring himself to reply, pained that his friend would think of himself so poorly.<br/>
<br/>
The prince pulls away, not quite comfortable with their dangerous proximity. The sparring is getting close and personal now, heated, seething. He needs to get away for a moment. It only takes three steps back until Milo's body hits something, and the realization that his plans of retreat are bound to fail dawns on him like a guillotine.<br/>
<br/>
Jen pins him against the hard surface like he's playing darts. The prince feels, more than sees, Jen's furious gaze upon him and the wooden blade pressed into his bare throat, the dull edge rocking against his Adam's apple when he gulps slowly. Cold sweat runs down his body as the prince lifts his head with a fool's determination.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop it."<br/>
<br/>
Silver threads slip out of Jen's ponytail and gracefully fall over his face. Milo could count them one by one if he wanted- if he wasn't distracted by Jen's body, uncomfortably pressed against his in a weird tangle of limbs. Milo stares at the beauty mark under the corner of Jen's healthy eye as his friend stabs him to the wall with a cold glare.<br/>
<br/>
<em>He's kind of pretty,</em> Milo thinks.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't know what to make of that.<br/>
<br/>
"Fight back." Jen snarls.<br/>
<br/>
"You belong here." Milo rasps out. He knows there's no real danger since Jen wouldn't hurt him on purpose, but the wooden blade is just a bit too sharp for his liking. "With me, Jen. I'm sorry you're angry."<br/>
<br/>
Jen must be exhausted by now, and it shows. His inner turmoil is crystal clear on his features, the smooth skin now wrinkled and troubled.<br/>
<br/>
"Whatever."<br/>
<br/>
"Do you really believe what Reiner has to say? More than what your friend best thinks?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, but-"<br/>
<br/>
Milo frowns. "That's what I thought."<br/>
<br/>
"He still has a point."<br/>
<br/>
"He does not. Who are we even talking about?"<br/>
<br/>
The pressure of the blade on Milo's throat eases a little. "Blond, tall. Ugly."<br/>
<br/>
"No way- The slimy one?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
<br/>
"Ew. If that's not enough of a reason..."<br/>
<br/>
With a last huff that cost Milo a hundred sweat drops, Jen pushes himself away from the prince. He sheathes the sword into his belt and rubs his hands all over his face, pacing around the area and blowing off the last puffs of steam out of his system.<br/>
<br/>
"Screw him."<br/>
<br/>
"Agreed." Milo dares to approach Jen, now that his neck is out of danger. "Did he give you the black eye?"<br/>
<br/>
Jen doesn't even turn. "There were four of them. That <em>coward</em>."<br/>
<br/>
Milo scowls. A coward, indeed.<br/>
<br/>
"Should I tell dad about it? He could have him kicked out of training in no time."<br/>
<br/>
"It's fine, I don't want any trouble. Besides," Jen sighs in irritation, "He's supposed to get his dubbing ceremony in two years only. You can't deprive Vestia of its soon-to-be knights."<br/>
<br/>
"I think Vestia can manage." Milo walks up to Jen and cautiously places one hand on his shoulder, silently asking permission to massage the tense knots of muscle there. "Especially without stupid Reiner and his slimy face. You already are a bigger knight than he could ever be- and <em>Gods</em>, Jen, nobody can wield a sword like you do. I mean it."<br/>
<br/>
For the first time that night, Jen's mouth curves into the faintest smile. Brief euphoria washes through Milo, a reward for successfully dealing with that dramatic best friend of his and coming out of it in one piece.<br/>
<br/>
"If you say so." Jen concedes.<br/>
<br/>
Milo feels a smile of his own stretch his mouth, big, out of control. Jen has always had that effect on him, and this time is no exception. He goes in for a pat on the back, a hug, anything- but Jen's blade is once again pointed at his chest, a not so subtle warning not to take too many liberties yet. The prince puts his arms up in surrender, cheeky grin still plastered across his face.<br/>
<br/>
"I forgot about that sword of yours for a second."<br/>
<br/>
Jen smirks imperceptibly. "Training is not over yet, Your Majesty. Keep up or you will fall behind."<br/>
<br/>
"Already am!"<br/>
<br/>
"Don't be proud of that."<br/>
<br/>
They avoid talking about Reiner or Jen's black eye for the rest of the night. Milo makes it a mental note to check on his friend more often and bring him a soothing oinment for his eye the next day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Angsty teenagers gotta angst</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ⚔️ - I've Never Fallen From Quite This High</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You have beautiful eyelashes."<br/><br/>Jen doesn't react well to unexpected compliments.<br/><br/>He scrambles to sit upright as the blackberry juice he's been sipping until now decides to fight the laws of gravity and spill out of his nose, trickling down his chin. Milo's wheezing laughter covers the embarrassing choked sounds as Jen desperately digs his hand into the rattan basket, looking for a napkin that could hopefully save his life- and his face also.<br/><br/>He did it again. It's the second comment in under six hours already, the first being a remark on the nice shape of Jen's hands while the boy was writing to his parents and Milo hovered on his shoulder like a vulture. It was too great of an ink spill to even hope to salvage the letter but it didn't bother him as much as he thought, the alarming pounding of his chest being his main source of concern. Jen masterfully hid his embarrassment and inability to react to the situation under the guise of annoyance, crumpling the paper and setting his quill aside while the prince panicked and ran out of the room to fetch cleaning towels.<br/><br/>Milo was... Surprisingly casual about it, and sincere. Heartfelt. Jen hates how genuine his friend can get sometimes, so disgustingly cheesy, making his stomach feel all weird. Besides, it's not that Jen despises compliments per se- he just doesn't know what to make of them. And the fact that Milo, sunshine boy and charming idiot, praised him twice in a day now...<br/><br/>If his soul didn't leave his body back then it definitely did now, through his nose, in liquid form.<br/><br/>Milo doesn't even help him, the useless moron, caught in a cackling fit that has him convulsing on the ground like he's having a heart attack. Jen checks him out with a raised brow. His friend is rolling in the dirt, holding his stomach, and the grass opens up beneath him in a earthy embrace. It's a distasteful show for a prince, considering that even pigs can snort more gracefully than him, but his smile is brighter than the light of day, and Jen wants to drink it all up.<br/><br/>What he does instead is wipe his mouth with a little too much strength and stare at a lonely daisy in front of him, bitterly waiting for Milo to stop mocking him. He envies the flower, how it just needs to bloom and look pretty until it withers. It must be the one of a few brave ones, taking advantage of the first day of sun to break the winter monotony. Oh, to be a daisy with no thoughts or feelings whatsoever.<br/><br/>He fixes the prince with a grim look.<br/><br/>"Are you done?"<br/><br/>His Highness bites his lip in a pathetic attempt at hiding his amusement, but ends up snorting louder. Jen rolls his eyes to the branches above him, wondering why he's the one who has to babysit the next king of Vestia and why nobody is giving him a reward for that. He pinches the bridge of his nose to get some physical relief. The burning sensation in his nostrils is barely comparable to the feelings of hatred he's harboring towards the prince right now.<br/><br/>"Idiot." He mutters.<br/><br/>Because Milo doesn't <em>know</em>.<br/><br/>The brunet gives him an impish grin. "It's not my fault you don't know how to drink."<br/><br/>He doesn't have a single <em>damned</em> clue.<br/><br/>The nasty napkin, now pressed into a blackberry-stained ball, hits Milo straight between the eyes and bounces right off his stupid head.<br/><br/>"Say it again and I will shove that down your throat next time."<br/><br/>The prince yelps in surprise, massaging his forehead as if Jen hit him with a rock instead.<br/><br/>"Why do you have to be so violent! It was just a compliment..."<br/><br/><em>He doesn't know.</em><br/><br/>Chilly winds blow through their clothes and hair, a weird silence settles between them.<br/><br/>Jen's brain works a little peculiarly, as it seems to bear some kind of predisposition towards sarcasm and self-pity. The boy knows that the conversation has to be diverted, quickly, so he considers switching to the first topic that comes to mind: his own insecurities. Weird little head, his one.<br/><br/>"Tell that to the ladies who have been fawning over you for years." He says, casually.<br/><br/>The look Milo gives him is priceless. Eyes wide as saucers and a faint blush dusting his cheeks; once again, an open book for him to read. Jen leans back and enjoys the show with a sneaky grin that acts as a shield against unwanted thoughts. His friend's satisfying squirming is definitely worth the bitterness of pointing out the obvious.<br/><br/>"I don't know what you're talking about. Nobody has been- stop smirking, Jensen!"<br/><br/>Besides, his panic is <em>lovely</em>.<br/><br/>"You, don't play dumb." Jen warns him. He delivers a kick to the prince's thigh to get his point across. "The archbishop's daughter has been giving you heart eyes ever since I can remember. There is no way you haven't noticed <em>that</em>."<br/><br/>Milo throws his body into a sitting position, scrambling to counterattack. "She was just being nice because I helped her out with her garden once- And her father gave me milk bread in return! You know how much I love milk bread."<br/><br/>Excuses, excuses. Jen crosses his arms, unrelenting. "And what about the twins of the western merchant? Hm?"<br/><br/>"They are nice, I guess, but it's been a while since I visited the marketplace so you can't say anything about that!"<br/><br/>"Should I keep going then? What about the red haired apothecary? The lady who sells flowers on the main street? The blacksmith girl with steel earrings?"<br/><br/>"They- ugh, what do you want from me?"<br/><br/>"They're all head over heels for you." Jen scoffs. "So you should praise <em>them</em>, not me."<br/><br/>Milo blows raspberries at the sky and lets himself flop back on the grass with an unhappy pout. It's clear he doesn't want to dwell into the subject, and Jen feels bad about it for a second. Just a second, before the prince sits up again, makes an unnerved noise and starts drumming his fingers against his winter pants, frowning deep. Jen sighs.<br/><br/>"Are you normal?"<br/><br/>"Listen. Girls talk to me because I'm royalty, okay?" The prince's reply fades out into a low grumble. The drumming continues as he talks. "And I've been of age for years, which means I'm supposed to find a fiancé and have her hand in marriage and she's supposed to be my wife, and that?" He sighs. "That makes friendships harder."<br/><br/>Alright, maybe he went too far. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything about courting girls in the first place. Jen already knew that the prince has been struggling with the subject, so why did he think it would be a good idea to bring it up now? The white haired boy chews the inside of his cheek, turning to his best friend to make sure he's okay.<br/><br/>"How so?"<br/><br/>Milo shrugs. "Girls, Jen. I don't mind their company, and they are pretty fun to be around. And yet… I can't help but think they might only see me as a road to a wealthy life and not as, you know," He smiles, a bit sadly. "Me."<br/><br/>Jen feels his chest tighten. The son of the king, his childhood friend and the one person whose happiness Jen wishes for above everything else- he's not supposed to fall into that line of thinking. Jen blames himself for the prince's uncertainty. He wants to reach out for his hand, brush through the grass until their fingers are connected, comfort him with a gentle squeeze.<br/><br/>But he doesn't.<br/><br/>"I'm sorry to hear about that."<br/><br/>Milo nods in acknowledgement.<br/><br/>"It's fine."<br/><br/>"And your parents?"<br/><br/>"Dad is busy with war negotiations, but he doesn't mind if I wait. Mom, on the other hand…" He huffs. "She keeps trying to arrange meetings with princesses from the nearby kingdoms. It's annoying!"<br/><br/>"Won't you even give them a chance?"<br/><br/>"I don't want to. Not yet, at least."<br/><br/>Jen hums, feigning indifference.<br/><br/>"I figured you weren't going to have a wife anytime soon when Joanna told me about the winter ball in Rhoanda."<br/><br/>Milo's cheeks flush with an intense caramel hue that can't entirely be the result of cold air and biting weather. "That was an accident."<br/><br/>"It surely was. After all, it only took three marriage proposals from the Duchess' daughters for you to flee the palace, didn't it?" Jen lifts an eyebrow. "That's kind of lame, even for a princeling."<br/><br/>"You wouldn't say that if you were in my place!"<br/><br/>"You're right. Were I in your place, I would have changed my name in shameful defeat and migrated to another kingdom altogether."<br/><br/>Milo barks out a laugh. No matter his worries, the embarrassment from the anecdote and the outrage from the veiled insult, he still finds it in himself to smile. Jen stares at him as if struck by lightning.<br/><br/>"Like I said, an accident." The prince replies, working to put his easygoing face back on. "But I'll have to admit, that was some impressive planning from the Duchess' behalf. Kind of traumatizing, too."<br/><br/>Jen chuckles. "Foreign princesses are something else, huh?"<br/><br/>"Truly."<br/><br/>"Serves you right."<br/><br/>Milo's elbow carelessly shoved into Jen's ribcage finally puts an end to the conversation.<br/><br/>Jen lays back on the grassy field as he was before choking on his juice, the bringer of death. He's glad their talk is over. As much as he loves poking Milo and making fun of him, he just can't shake the feeling of uneasiness that settles upon him whenever the prince talks about his future wedding. Milo's destiny as a royal heir and future ruler is inevitable, and yet… just thinking about it makes him anxious, queasy. Fearful of being cast aside too soon.<br/><br/>He's looked for answers before. He's told himself that Milo has been his best friend for so long, and that is why the sole thought of leaving him in the care of a merchant's daughter or a unknown princess is a concept he can't wrap his mind around. How else could he explain the hollowing weight he feels on his chest whenever he pictures king Milo, sitting on a golden throne, ruling the kingdom side by side with his queen?<br/><br/><em>As it should be.</em><br/><br/>Truthfully, Jen knows. And the answer scares him, incredibly so.<br/><br/>The river nearby sloshes and crashes peacefully into a little pond, fresh water running under the light shade of the branches. The grass is taller under Jen's head, it tickles his cheeks as a soft breeze slithers through the leaves. Songbirds chirp in the distance, and for a second, all doubts and concerns vanish. It seems that Milo is enjoying the mild weather as well, coddled up in his winter clothes, leaning towards the pale sunshine like a groundhog that's just woken up from hibernation.<br/><br/>He was surprised when Milo scooped him up from his room with a bunch of blankets under one arm and a picnic basket hanging from the other, earlier that day, but Jen has to give it to him: the prince knows just the best hiding spots in their beautiful countryside. Far enough from the queen's hawkeye and town's usual cacophony, but close enough to make it back in a few minutes if needed, this place feels like a corner of paradise. The white haired boy sighs, content. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.<br/><br/>Jen considers the shape of his hand, stark against the trees. It doesn't strike any particular reaction in him. He turns it around, flexes his fingers, checks out his nails. It looks like a normal hand, a bit calloused from training and ink stained from the letter accident. He lets it fall back on his stomach. Why did Milo think it was worthy of praise, today of all days? And why did he pay him that compliment, the one that had him choke on his juice like a stupid kid?<br/><br/>A series of shuffling sounds distracts him from his pondering. The prince has made his way right next to his left side and is now hoisting himself up on one forearm, trying to get comfortable in his vicinity. When it comes to Milo, personal boundaries don't exist- Jen has learned that the hard way. The prince finds a good position within a hand's width and offers him a dumb grin. Jen swears to the Gods up above he's going to treat himself to a nice, warm bath if he survives this.<br/><br/>After one whole minute, Jen realizes Milo has absolutely no intention to move. It's unnerving. No matter how hard Jen tries to look neutral, staring at the foliage right ahead of him, their casual proximity makes him think harder about the prince's strange comments- and the more he thinks about those the warmer his face gets, and he hates it fervently.<br/><br/>He risks a glance in Milo's direction. Azure irises flood into his field of vision like a bright sight of overseas countries. The prince is blissfully unaware of the influence he has on him, still smiling like an idiot, and oh, Jen madly craves that ignorance.<br/><br/>Milo doesn't know that Jen has been trying his hardest not to let those ocean eyes crawl into his dreams at night. He doesn't know how his words have been affecting Jen differently during the last years, how his causal touches have become source of doubt and uncertainty.<br/><br/>He doesn't know.<br/><br/>"Milo."<br/><br/>"Hm?"<br/><br/>Jen has to break it.<br/><br/>"Why did you say that? About my eyelashes."<br/><br/>Milo looks taken aback. His eyes widen as he blinks a few times, revealing more of the cerulean blue Jen can't stop staring at. Just as he hoped, though, the weird tension is soon broken: the prince glances down, blowing away unruly chunks of hair from his face, trying to come up with an answer.<br/><br/>"I, ah." He scratches his cheek. "Sorry. Was it weird?"<br/><br/>Jen huffs, secretly relieved. "Totally weird."<br/><br/>"But your eyelashes <em>are</em> prettier than a girl's. Even though... Hmm." Milo trails off, pensive.<br/><br/>Jen doesn't like that pause. Not in the slightest. "...Even though?"<br/><br/>"I don't think I've ever taken a good look at a girl's lashes. Actually-" Milo brings his face nearer with a childish kind of curiosity, making their noses touch in the process. His fingertips slide under Jen's lower lid, softly brushing against the fair hairs there. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone this close before."<br/><br/>Jen doesn't reply. If he did, Milo would surely hear the tremble in his voice and ask him what's wrong. He would <em>know</em>. So Jen rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the nearly null amount of space between their faces to the best of his ability. He holds his breath as if underwater. It sure feels like it, with Milo's ultramarine gaze pinning him to the ocean floor.<br/><br/>On the other hand, Milo seems to be enjoying the newfound perspective. He lets his fingers graze Jen's skin, from the tip of his lashes to the far side of his temple. Jen makes it a point to keep his eyes fixed on the tree above his head, heart thrumming in his chest. He's not so sure he would be able to get out of it in one piece if he looked at him directly.<br/><br/>Then Milo asks,<br/><br/>"Say... Have you ever been in love?"<br/><br/>And Jen <em>dies</em>.<br/><br/>"W- Why are you asking me?" He splutters. Oh Gods, his face <em>must</em> be on fire now. Fantastic.<br/><br/>Even so, Milo doesn't seem to notice. That's suspiciously convenient. Jen squints at him. Is he just pretending or is he that thick?<br/><br/>"You know, since I'm supposed to have a fiancé already and I don't," The prince explains, "I thought, maybe you like someone and you're not telling me because you're ashamed. It's okay if you do, really."<br/><br/>Alright, he is that thick.<br/><br/>"I don't like anyone." Jen lies. "Nor am I interested in liking anyone. Romance sucks. Stop talking about it."<br/><br/>"Hmm... If you say so. But!" Milo twists his torso to scavenge around the rattan basket. When he turns to Jen he's hiding something behind his back. "Since you don't have a girl who can give you presents, I'm going to have to take up on that role. Sooooo... Here!"<br/><br/>Jen's protest dies when a horribly tied burlap sack is shoved into his lap with little to no grace. Suddenly he remembers why they're in the countryside in the first place.<br/><br/>It's his birthday, and they escaped from the palace.<br/><br/>Eighteen years he's in this world, and a whole decade since he's met Milo. It's crazy to think about it. King Raymond was unmovable in his wish of throwing a ball for the occasion, making it a full blown celebration for Jen and his passage into adulthood. Yet, everyone at the palace knew the king was secretly hoping to take advantage of the situation to sneak in a sip of wine or two behind his wife's back- and yes, the queen knew that too, but she agreed anyway.<br/><br/>Jen doesn't mind. In fact, he has always considered birthdays useless and balls energy-draining. Milo is aware of that. That's why the two of them fled to the nearby fields before Joanna could catch them by the ear- and he's so glad they did. Being there is infinitely better than pretending to be someone he's not in a room full of important people he doesn't care about.<br/><br/>Being there with Milo is enough.<br/><br/>Jen weights the package in his hands.<br/><br/>"Did you get this from the trash?"<br/><br/>"Hey- that's the best I could do!"<br/><br/>"You didn't have to, though."<br/><br/>"Shut up, birthday boy! Just open it."<br/><br/>The knot is easy to undo. Milo is literally vibrating beside him, probably even more excited than he is. Well, here goes nothing. Jen lets the contents of the sack roll into his hand, secretly thrilled to find out what his friend came up with this time.<br/><br/>A little wooden dragon stares up at him, sturdy but lightweight, sculpted into the material with the clumsy hand of a beginner. It's far from an accurate work, with bumps and holes where they shouldn't be, but to Jen's inexperienced eyes and starstruck heart, that little dragon is nothing short of perfect.<br/><br/>"This..."<br/><br/>"Alright, wait! Let me explain!" Milo half-yells, scrambling to get on his knees and point at his creation. "I know you love dragons, so I read some books about woodwork to learn how to carve- and let me te you, it's sooo hard! See how that part there is supposed to be smoother? Ah, and a spike flew off while I was doing the last touches, it's a bit ugly, I'm sorry- Anyway, happy birthday!" He beams. "Do you like it?"<br/><br/>Jen is speechless. Not only because Milo has willingly read <em>books</em> to learn wood carving, which is enough mindblowing of a fact on its own, but also because the prince probably spent hours, maybe days, trying to learn how to sculpt... just to make sure Jen got something nice for his birthday.<br/><br/>Jen's composure is threatened when the back of his eyes start stinging and he finds he can't stop it from happening. He squeezes his eyelids briefly and swipes his thumb over the little dragon's head, to ground himself. It's true, it's a little rough around the edges, a little chunky too, but he can feel he's already growing fond of it.<br/><br/>"You did a pretty decent job, I'll give you that."<br/><br/>Milo gasps. "Pretty decent? That took me <em>weeks</em>!"<br/><br/>"I could have done better."<br/><br/>"Then you do it next time!"<br/><br/>Jen shakes his head, unable to keep himself from smiling. "I'm kidding. I think she's lovely." And he adds, "Thank you."<br/><br/>"A she, then. I see." Milo chuckles. "Maybe you're luckier with ladies than I am."<br/><br/>"Only dragon ladies."<br/><br/>"Of course."<br/><br/>The white haired boy checks out his birthday present. "This one will go nicely with Cori. Hopefully she won't get too jealous of the new arrival."<br/><br/>Milo gives him an accomplice look. "Should we give her a name?"<br/><br/>Jen grins. "Oh, we should."<br/><br/>"What about... Miss Woodragon?"<br/><br/>"What kind of name is that?"<br/><br/>"Because she's made of wood! And she's a dragon."<br/><br/>"I can see that, genius. It's not very clever, find me another one."<br/><br/>"We can call her... Ladybee! Like a bumblebee, you know." Milo makes a circle shape with his hands. "She's a bit round..."<br/><br/>Gods, this boy. Jen sighs deeply, covering his eyes. "You're terrible at giving names."<br/><br/>"Oh yeah? I'm going to give a name to every bruise you'll get after I fight you!"<br/><br/>Jen bonks Milo's forehead with Ladybee's stomach to shut him up. The prince tumbles to the ground on purpose, making aggravated noises and pretending he's fatally hurt, until he can't take it anymore. He bursts into a loud cackle that lights up the world, and Jen feels so happy and comfortable in his company that he follows right after.<br/><br/>He glances at the prince mid-laughter, taking in his blinding smile and warm locks falling around his head like an autumn painting. It's hard tearing his eyes away. He's mesmerized, and maybe even more screwed than he thought.<br/><br/><em>Milo doesn't know.</em><br/><br/>Songbirds have gone to sleep by the time the boys see Joanna climbing up their hill with a threatening scowl that can't possibly be the bearer of good news. They gather everything in a hurry and run down the slope as the woman chases them back to the castle with a wooden baton, yelling that they're vagabonds and that they're supposed to be ready in an hour for Jen's birthday party.<br/><br/>To be honest, Jen has forgot all about that. He dislikes being scolded by Joanna, he loves her like a mother and feels guilty everytime she reprimands him- but with Milo sprinting by his side, hollering like a madman, face-splitting grin and hair waving in the wind, Jen can't help but feel like he's finally found his anchor, one he wouldn't give up for anything in the world.<br/><br/>Because Jen likes Milo, but Milo doesn't know.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh innocent youth</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>